Jordan Belfort
Jordan Belfort is the anti-hero/protagonist from the 2013 movie The Wolf of Wall Street played by (Leonardo DiCaprio) based on the real-life person of the same name. Biography He begins working at a established Wall Street firm, L.F. Rothschild where his boss advises him to adopt a lifestyle of casual sex and cocaine to succeed. However, shortly after he become a certified stockbroker, he loses his job due to the firm's bankruptcy as a result of Black Monday. Now unemployed Jordan's wife encourages him to take a job with a Long Island firm dealing in penny stocks, which are also largely ignored by regulators, and allow for the broker to take a considerably larger commission. Belfort impresses his new boss with his aggressive pitching style, and earns a small fortune for the firm and himself Jordan also befriends Donnie Azoff (Jonah Hill), a salesman living in the same apartment complex and they decide to go into business together. and start a firm with a pump and dump scam. To cloak this, Belfort gives the firm the respectable name of Stratton Oakmont. An article in Forbes dubs Jordan a 'twisted Robin Hood and the "Wolf of Wall Street",Jordan starts a lifestyle of lavish parties, sex and drugs and regularly uses prostitutes cocaine and Quaaludes. FBI Agent Patrick Denham begins investigating Stratton Oakmont after Jordan trys to bribe him When Jordan meets Naomi at one of his parties, he begins an affair with her, resulting in his divorce from Teresa and makes Naomi his new wife.Jordan makes $22 million on his securing the IPO of Steve Madden. To hide his money, Jordan opens a Swiss bank account with the corrupt banker Jean-Jacques in the name of Naomi's aunt Emma He uses friends with European passports to smuggle cash to Switzerland. When Donnie gets into a public fight with Brad Bodnick who is one of their money couriers, Brad is arrested, and their scheme is nearly exposed next Donnie offers Jordan a powerful brand of Quaaludes, the Lemmon-714 The pills are old and seem to have lost their potency, so they take huge doses to compensate. Jordan then receives a call from Bo Dietl, his private investigator, who insists Jordan call him back from a payphone. Jordan drives to a phone and is warnd of Brad's arrest and that his house and office phones have been wiretapped. At this point, the Quaaludes finally kick in with overwhelming effect. Severely debilitated, Jordan drives back home to prevent Donnie from using his phone. When Jordan arrives home Donnie (who is also intoxicated) is on the phone with Saurel. Jordan fights Donnie to make him get off the phone Donnie starts choking on ham and nearly suffocates. Jordan snorts cocaine to counteract the effect of the Quaaludes and saves Donnie's lifeWith the law enforcement hanging over them, Jordan's father Max attempts to convince his son to step down from Stratton Oakmont and escape the large number of legal penalties. However, Jordan changes his mind and to the great acclaim of his employees and vows to stay on. next Jordan, Donnie go to Italy to hide from the FBI they learn that Emma has died of a heart attack. Jordan decides to sail to Monaco so they can drive to Switzerland without getting their passports stamped at the border and settle the bank account, but a violent storm capsizes their yacht. After their rescue, the plane sent to take them to Geneva is destroyed by a seagull flying into the engine, exploding and killing three people. Witnessing this, Jordan considers this a sign from God and decides to sober up and step downTwo years later, Denham arrests Jordan during the filming of an infomercial in Florida. Since the evidence against him is overwhelming, Jordan agrees to gather evidence on his colleagues in exchange for leniency.Jordan is optimistic about his sentencing and expresses this to his wife. The encounter turns violent when she tells Jordan she will divorce him and wants full custody of their children (she chose to leave him because she could no longer spend his immense wealth on herself daily, effectively abandoning him the only time he actually needed her support). Jordan throws a violent tantrum, gets high, and ends up crashing his car in his drivewayThe next morning, Jordan wears a wire to work but slips Donnie a note warning him The note finds its way to Agent Denham, who arrests Jordan for breaching his cooperation deal. The FBI raids and shuts down Stratton Oakmont. Despite this one breach, Jordan receives a much reduced sentence for his testimony and is sentenced to 36 months in a minimum security prison in Nevada. After his release, Jordan makes a living hosting seminars on sales in New Zealand. It is evident that he is fustrated with the lack of knowledge people outside his field have for the selling game, but is still eager to pass on all he knows as the awed crowd looks on. Trivia * Leonardo Decaprio was nominated for 12 acting awards including an Oscar and a BAFTA. He won a Golden Globe and four other awards for his portrayal.The real Jordan Belfort has a cameo in the final scene with Decaprio. Category:Male Category:Rich characters Category:Antagonists Category:Film characters